


Not an easy job

by ChibyL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Castiel, Doctor!Dean, Hurt!Gabriel, M/M, Metatron is a bitch, bigbrother!Cas, bigbrother!Dean, blood transfusion, dialysis, patient!Gabriel, upset!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibyL/pseuds/ChibyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Castiel's little brother has a problem and the Winchesters are there to fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an easy job

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped in my mind while I was studying blood reject. I m not 100% sure everything I wrote is right, but that’s all I got from my studies and internet researches I did. I hope it’s okay.
> 
> Thank to Mari for beta-ing this.
> 
> I'll probably write other ER-AU, so if you have suggestions...
> 
> For now, enjoy this one!

**_Not an easy job_ **

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel. You know that, right?”

 

Gabriel nods but Castiel is pretty sure his little brother has no idea what he has been talking about. He looks at Gabe’s face, staring at his lost expression and decides to repeat himself for good measure, “I am late. My shift just started, so I can’t even take you to your room today. I am sorry Gabe, but you are on your own.”

 

Castiel sighs. He wouldn’t do that if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. Being and ER doctor can be stressful sometimes, adding a teenage little brother to take care of doesn’t help.

 

Gabriel is anemic, he has blood transfusion scheduled at least once a month since he was twelve, but despite being fifteen by now, he is still scared. Their mom used to go with him every time, holding his hand and keeping him company, but since she passed away almost two years ago; it has been Cas’ duty.

 

Not just that has been on his shoulders lately.

 

With that dick of a father they have, Cas has been almost forced to take Gabriel with him, taking care of every need of his younger brother and he feels so sad that he can’t stay with him today. It’s not the first time of course, but it’s still upsetting for Cas to see Gabe’s sad face.

 

They separate in the middle of the hallway and after giving his brother a comforting hug, Castiel goes into the changing room to put his scrub on.

 

“Milton,” a voice calls from behind Castiel’s back and he unconsciously smiles. He can’t see him, but he could recognize that voice everywhere.

 

“Winchester,” he replies, doing his best to put on a straight face and praying he isn’t blushing, “How are you?” he busies himself with the buttons of his scrub.

 

Dean grabs a pen from a table and puts it in the pocket on his chest. “Wonderful,” Dean says, with his own attitude. “I had to bring my brother with me today; he was being such a pain in the ass.”

 

That’s what Dean Winchester does. He talks about his life assuming he and Cas are friends, even if Cas can’t even look at him in the eyes without turning purple for the embarrassment. They are not even that close to each other, but Castiel has always assumed that, being the chief’s son, Dean is very self confident, sometimes too much for Cas’ liking. He likes being the center of the world and ninety percent of times he is successful. But Cas doesn’t complain if that gives him a chance to talk to Dean.

 

“You love your brother,” he replies, trying to recall all the times he has seen the Winchesters together and hoping he doesn’t seem completely dumb. In the meanwhile he runs a hand through his hair, trying to fix it. Of course it still looks like he just got up from bed. Not like Dean’s perfect styled hair.

 

“See you later, Milton,” Dean says suddenly and he has long gone when Cas realizes he has been staring at him like a creep.

 

Well, having a crush on the chief’s son is bad. Being such an idiot makes things just worse.

 

 

***

 

 

In the meanwhile Sam has found the room he had been looking for. “Gabe!” he greets happily coming inside.

 

There he is. His boyfriend looking paler than always and so shaky that Sam’s heart sinks. “Gabe, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I just want this to be over,” he admits, “And they are taking too long. I think there’s doctor Metatron today.” He sighs.

 

Gabriel has already mentioned this doctor a couple of times. Apparently he is always rude with him for unknown reasons and Gabriel hates seeing him as much as he hates being in a hospital.

 

Even Dean doesn’t like this doctor. Sam remembers one day when his brother came home so pissed off that he didn’t even greet Sam ruffling his head as he always does; he just came inside, yelling at his dad to dismiss doctor Metatron and sue him if necessary. Sam had been sent to his room, because it wasn’t something for kids, like his dad said, but he got pieces of the conversation anyways and it ended with their dad deciding that he hadn’t done anything unprofessional and they couldn’t just dismiss him because Dean didn’t like him.

 

Anyways, Dean keeps complaining about this Metatron every time he has a chance.

 

And as soon as the doctor enters the room Sam decides Gabe and Dean are right, he doesn’t like him at all.

 

“Nurses did everything?” the doctor asks, glancing at Gabriel’s right arm, where he has a small bandage covering what is probably a needle puncture.

 

Gabriel nods, but the doctor is busy reading some paper, so he has to say “Yes,” out loud and Sam hates how shaky his boyfriend’s voice sounds.

 

The doctor makes him lay down and asks a nurse to fix the IV, this time on his left arm. Gabriel closes his eyes, tears picking from the corners and Sam instantly grabs his hand. It barely takes a moment, but it seems a year to Sam who has to look at Gabe. He can’t help but notice how the doctor sighs, looking impossibly bored to be there.

 

“We have to go,” Metatron says as soon as the nurse walks away from Gabe’s bed.

She seems unsure as she answers, “We should stay here and-”

 

“Nope. We have too many things to do. And he can call us, just in case. Right, Mr. Milton?”

Gabriel blinks, nodding his head and the two of them go away.

 

Sam mentally thanks his brother for allowing him to skip school today and come here. Gabriel was so disappointed about his brother not being able to stay with him that Sam had to do something. Now he is just thankful he did it.

 

“Gabriel, you okay?” Sam asks, leaning in his direction. Gabriel is pale, he is slightly shaking and it looks like he is sweating. It’s probably just anxiety; you don’t need to be a doctor to know that he is terrified.

 

But then Gabriel starts whimpering, moving his free arm to his belly, trying to shift on the bed. He closes his eyes again, clenching his teeth and breathing heavy and Sam starts to worry. “Gabe, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

 

Gabriel moves again, moaning in obvious pain and looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Hurts.”

 

“What hurts?”

 

“I don’t feel good.”

 

Sam forces himself to keep what little calm he still has. He hates himself for not being as brave as his brother. Dean wouldn’t panic like this; he would know what to do perfectly well. But there is no Dean right now. “Gabe, is it normal? Do I need to call someone?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

In the end all Sam can do is push on the red button next to Gabriel’s bed, hoping that someone would come soon. He doesn’t dare touch Gabriel, afraid to hurt him even more, just staring at him while he moves on the bed, complaining about pains everywhere.

 

Everything goes pretty fast after that.

 

The nurse who had fixed the IV rushes back inside, her ponytail swaying behind her back as she moves around and few seconds later a new doctor comes too. He closes the drip, removing the blood bag from the pole, quickly exchanging it with a new bag with clear fluid in it. In the meanwhile the nurse fixes another needle into Gabriel’s other hand. Literally his hand, not his arm. And Sam just stares, not catching a word of the conversation between doctor and nurse.

 

He doesn’t know how he ended up from sitting in the chair next to the bed to standing with his back against the wall; neither he does he know why he is holding his breath. He can’t see Gabriel’s face and he is thankful for that. He probably wouldn’t be able to stand it right now. And why is Gabriel so quiet?

 

At some point both the doctor and the nurse step back from the bed.

 

“How long?”

 

“Seven minutes. Eight maybe, no longer.”

 

The doctor’s face is dark, impossibly angry and Sam wouldn’t be in the nurse’s shoes. “What the fuck happened here, Meg?”

 

“I- I am sorry doc.”

 

“Do not doc me! This is my brother, you idiot!”

 

So that’s Castiel Milton. Sam had been dying to meet him; Gabriel makes him look like a hero. Right now he can’t even think about it, all he thinks about is Gabriel being still quiet and the two needles into his flesh.

 

“I- I said we should have checked on him, but doctor Metatron said everything was fine,” she whispers, chewing on her lips, looking down at doctor Milton’s shoes.

 

“Fuck him. Fuck you both, you are gonna lose your job once this is over you know that, right?”

 

He doesn’t waste other time with her, approaching his brother and Sam suddenly remembers how to walk, coming closer to them, while the nurse goes away.

 

“Gabe, how do you feel?”

 

Gabriel is crying, he must be terrified. “What happened?” he mumbles.

 

His hand is again on his stomach, but he doesn’t seem in so much pain as he did before. The doctor has a hand on his forehead and Sam wonders if he is checking his temperature or just petting him. “You had a reaction to the blood, I don’t know yet.”

 

“Head hurts.”

 

“You were going into shock. Your blood pressure is still pretty low, don’t move too much.”

 

“Should I be dead?”

 

Sam’s eyes go wide as he understands the severity of the situation. Dead.

 

“We got you in time; you are going to be okay. Thank god you called for help.”

 

Gabriel gives him a weird look Castiel doesn’t know how to read, so Sam jumps in, explaining, “I did. He was crying and I started to panic.”

 

“Well, thank you, I guess. You are-?”

 

“Sam, what are you doing here?” a voice asks and Sam blushes when he spots his brother. Well, he blushes almost as much as Gabriel’s brother does.

 

“I told you I wanted to come see a friend.”

 

Dean nods, but he doesn’t ask anything else and that’s just another sign of how bad things are. Because well, Dean wouldn’t waste an opportunity to mess with him if it wasn’t important, “What happened, Cas?” he asks.

 

“Metatron happened!” It’s weird in Sam’s opinion to see how Castiel’s face turns to angry again in so little time, “I haven’t checked on anything yet but my brother had a reaction to the blood transfusion he gave him.”

 

Dean rises his brow, the unmistakable sign of ‘What the fuck, man?’. He comes closer to the bed, checking on Gabriel. “What’s your name?”

 

“Gabriel. His name is Gabriel and he won’t talk to you right now, he is scared,” Castiel explains and Sam wishes he could hug Gabriel and shelter him from all of this.

 

“Okay, Gabriel. If you could pee now that would be wonderful. Do you have to go?”

 

Gabriel shakes his head, forcing his eyes to meet Dean’s and Dean nods at him, rubbing his chin. “Great. Meg, can you-”

 

“I don’t want her around my brother,” Castiel warns when Dean calls for the nurse who is now standing in the corner of the room and that no one had bothered to notice.

 

“We need a blood sample and she is here to do that.”

 

“She is the one who was supposed to look at him and she wasn’t here when he-”

 

“She made a mistake, Cas. We all do. You forgot to call me and you know that’s the first thing you do when something like this happens,” Dean says, “That doesn’t make you a bad doctor, just an overprotective brother. And now I need to know how your brother’s kidneys are coping and I need a blood sample. She is here and she’ll do that. After this you can complain as much as you want, now step back.”

 

Castiel grunts, but he allows the nurse to do her job and take the blood sample away.

 

Gabriel is still restless and he doesn’t allow Castiel to go away from him, clenching his hand and Sam is grateful that Dean stays with them, even cracking a joke while they wait.

It takes a while for the results to be back.

 

Dean doesn’t talk when he reads them; he just lets Castiel do the same and gives him an apologetic look.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asks, tiredly looking at his brother.

 

Castiel sits next to him, sighing deeply, “Gabe, your kidneys are suffering right now, we need to help them recover.”

 

“No.”

 

“Gabe-”

 

“I read it. I know what you are talking about. I do not want to have dialysis. I’m sure there is no need. Cas I said no.” He moves, half standing up just to fall back on the bed and Sam gasps, while Castiel yells at his brother to lie down as stop acting like that.

 

“Gabriel you have nothing to be afraid of, okay? I do this all the time and I won’t hurt you,” Dean explains. “Besides, you really have to, there is no choice. So you can either come with me willingly or I’ll have to force you.”

 

Gabriel shrugs, looking at Castiel and when he doesn’t say anything it’s like he is betraying his trust, so he turns to the only other person in the room, “Sammy, please.”

 

“Ah, Gabe-”

 

“Sammy comes with us if you want him to.”

 

Gabriel pouts, but in the end he allows the others to do what they have to.

 

 

***

 

 

Fixing a dialysis has never been that hard in Dean’s career and that reminds him why he doesn’t work with children. Of course Gabriel isn’t a child, but he surely acts like one and Dean isn’t sure how he can relate so well with Sam, always being too mature for his age.

 

Doesn’t matter, he doesn’t have the time to think about it. Gabriel almost passes out a couple of times when Adam, one of his coworkers, tries to take his vein and he screams when he sees the second needle. He cries all the time and Dean’s head hurts.

 

As soon as he is settled and has calmed enough, Dean takes a moment to look at Castiel. If possible he looks worse than is brother.

 

“Hey, Sammy, I have to talk to Cas, here. Call me if anything, okay?” Dean grabs Castiel’s arm and drags him outside, not bothering to listen when he says he doesn’t want to leave Gabe alone.

 

“You need to calm down, Cas. You are shaking.”

 

“My brother almost died,” Castiel says, and Dean wonders if he is telling Dean that or still trying to wrap his own head around the events. Must be horribly scary and to be honest Dean is glad to be able to see Sam perfectly healthy right now; he doesn’t care how selfish it sounds.

 

“Come on,” Dean says, helping Castiel take his scrubs off and putting his arm around his shoulders, “You okay?”

 

Castiel nods, leaning on him as his head spins.

 

“Okay, let’s go drink something,” Dean decides, walking Cas to the cafeteria and sitting him on the first empty chair. “Cas, really, your brother is fine. Please, don’t pass out on me,” he says, asking Jo for two large and impossibly sugary coffees.

 

They have just taken a sip when John Winchester, the hospital’s chief approaches.

 

“Dean you are supposed to be working,” he warns, “Not flirting with your colleagues. Same for you, Doctor Milton.”

 

“Dad I was planning to talk to you about this. Metatron, he is fired.”

 

“You can’t fire-”

 

“I am going to sue him,” Castiel explains trough clenched teeth, “Do not make me sue the whole hospital.”

 

“Why would you do that?” John asks startled, sitting between the two of them.

 

Sam sighs, explaining the situation, saying that what remains of the IV bag that was killing Gabriel Milton has been sent back to the transfusion centre and that yes, there had been an error labeling the bag allegedly. But there was no one checking on the patient in the first ten minutes and it had been just a matter of lack that someone had been able to call for help. To mention that someone was little Sammy and that the hurt patient was his friend was not necessary on the legal profile, but considering that Dean was talking to his father, adding that the events had upset his younger son was just a bonus.

 

“How is the patient right now?” John asks.

 

“He is on dialysis right now.” He doesn’t waste any time explaining why, his dad is a doctor after all, he knows. And he does know how serious it is, especially considering that the patient is fifteen, barely a kid, almost Sam’s age.

 

“They are classmates, you know, dad? And I’m pretty sure they are dating,” Dean says out of the blue, just to lighten the mood.

 

Castiel looks at him and it’s obvious that he already knew.

 

Then John comes out with a sentence Dean had liked not to hear, ever in his life. “So my sons are both dating the Milton guys.”

 

“We are not dating!” they say at the same time and John shrugs, mumbling something like “Not yet,” before standing up and going away.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Your dad just assumed we were dating.”

 

“Yeah, I was talking about your brother, but that doesn’t matter. We could go out if you want to.”

 

“You are asking me out when my brother life was just at risk?”

 

“I take it as a yes.”

 

“Sure you do!”

 


End file.
